An Object Of Desire
by Anonymous Writer Chan
Summary: I am nothing but an object. But I don't mind. So why does this stranger want something more? SEXUAL CONTENT! LEMONS! READ AT OWN RISK!


**An Object Of Desire**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**WARNING! HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT TOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**I am another author in this fanbase. and if I'm to be reported I don't want my account deleted because I'm a pretty famous author. Try to guess who I am haha. **

**Dont judge the story by the first chapter. There is a plot to this.**

* * *

I am nothing more than an object of sex; used each and everyday not that I mind. So why does this stranger want me for something more?

* * *

Sex is good. The feeling of someone touching your body while you feel breathless in their grasp excites me. The way they massage my ample breasts makes me feel ecstatic and wanting more. And finally when they enter inside me I'm taken to a place full of pleasure.

Yes sex is good.

* * *

"Uhhhhhh... Yes, yes, YES HARDER!" I moaned, The man obeyed me and thrusted even harder inside me making me arch my back in the instant pleasure it gave me.

He grunted, and used his free hand to wipe sweat off his brow while his other hand groped my right boob.

"God...damn...girl you're so...hot!" The man said in between pants as he continued to push his lower half into me. I laugh mentally since it was pretty much the hundredth time my clients have told me this. I didn't need reminding because I knew I was already.

I felt myself starting to climax. To finish what we had started. I dig my nails into his back leaving faint red marks on his back. He yelled.

"I'm coming!"

And out it came, he shot his hot, wet seed inside. And I hugged his chest tighter. I moaned, his name over and over. And I came.

This time he moaned as my hot cum wrapped around his dick. It seemed like hours before our pleasure stopped and he finally pulled his dick out.

He then proceeded to collapse on my sweaty body. My heartbeat and his was erratic like the thrumming heartbeat of a bird's. we both breathe heavily from our little fun. That is all that was to it. Fun.

We just laid in the messy hotel bed until we stopped panting. After he rose from my body, he looked into my eyes; which were droopy from wanting sleep. His green or blue eyes gaze into my brown orbs with lust. He wanted more and I did too.

His lips hungrily attacked my already swollen lips. He continued to rub my breast in his fingers while the other fingered my lower half. This was good sex. Better then I usually had. In fact this was amazing sex.

'Ding!'

I hear the timer go off. Time was up and though I didn't want to stop, I had to. I attempt to roll him beside me, he's strong though. And I couldn't push him off. He ignored my attempts to push him and continued aggressively to kiss my lips and force his fingers in my lower half.

I gasp as a wave of new pleasure washes over me. I completely forget about the session being over. Pushed to the back of my head. A forgotten memory. And I screamed his name like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahhhh Hitsugaya... Uhhhhhh Hitsugaya... YES HITSUGAYA!"

I hear him groan. It was like he liked me saying his name because he increased his aggressiveness giving me bites to the neck, all around my body like he was marking my body his. It felt good, so good that I started to grip tufts of his hair. I knew was going to feel sore tomorrow.

I hear a knock on the door. I ignored it thinking it was some hotel staff but then I hear my boss yelling.

"Momo, you slut! You better not be still doing it or you'll be punished!"

I'm immediately turned off, and I freeze in fear. Punishment for people like me was torture, literally torture. The man immediately feels my fear and stops what he's doing. It was like he knew what happened to girls like me who were punished.

I almost forget that my boss was on the other side of the door. He banged the door so hard that I thought it was going to snap in half.

"Uhh Don't worry! I'm not with someone, I was just taking a nap. The last client really took it out of me!" I shout, hoping I sounded convincing enough for the boss to believe me.

I hear silence and then footsteps. The boss was leaving, and I was safe. I let out a sigh of relief. Not far after my sigh I hear a muffle laugh; it was the man's. I whip my head around and I look questionably at him wondering what was so funny.

"Did I really take it out of you?" He asks, his voice is deep and husky. He sounds so sexy.

I blush a red. And I give a quick nod and look away from him.

He chuckles, and he begins to gather his clothes. He puts them on one by one as I watch him while sitting up under covers.

He puts his last shoe on and turns around. He smirks showing teeth; his teeth a bleach white color.

"You want me to give them one last farewell?" And he gestures his head to my chest.

Not understanding what he meant. I take a glance down and I flush with embarrassment. I was naked top half and he could see! I immediately bring the covers just above my breasts.

He smirks again; and walks towards me. His fingers raise my chin up bringing my eyes back into his lustful gaze. I can't break away, his eyes were entrancing.

Gently he pushes me down still, eyes still locked on my own. And he gently brings his lips onto my mine. Passionate and gently. His hand slips onto my chest and begins to massage it in a circle; making me moan while he kissed me.

He then breaks the kiss and the contact and gives me the trademark smirk that I knew. He made me hot, and made me want him more than any other man I had. He turns away and heads to the exit. The session was over and the money was already neatly on the table. It was more than enough.

I'm about to tell him he paid to much when he interrupts me.

"That's for you, as an apology for almost getting you in trouble and getting extra time." He says in a masculine voice. He opens the door and steps out onto the exit/entrance mat. "I'll see you again...Momo." And he closes the door just like that.

All that anticipation, and the steamy foreplay made me tired and it made me wonder if I was going to ever see him again.

* * *

**I've never done it before... **

**So tell me how is it? **


End file.
